A pervasive problem in photography is blur due to camera motion. Some film cameras and other optical devices such as binoculars include highly sophisticated active image stabilization systems that deflect the image path slightly in a direction opposite of the camera motion. Such active stabilization systems are, however, both complex and expensive.
One alternative is to use a faster lens. Digital cameras already use the fastest lens practical in terms of cost, size, and desired image quality. Lenses with maximum apertures of f/2 to f/2.8 are typical. Still faster lenses are much more expensive and bulky.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for a digital camera that reduces image blur without recourse to expensive or otherwise impractical solutions.